Machines that perform floor care operations such as cleaning, polishing, sweeping, scrubbing, etc. typically include a replaceable floor care element that contacts the floor and performs the desired floor care operations. In particular, such an element may be disk-shaped wherein the circular area of one side of the element rotates about its center during floor care operations. However, to initially attach such a floor care element and/or replace an attached element with another such element has heretofore been time consuming and difficult. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a floor care machine and compatible floor care elements wherein such elements can be easily attached and detached from the floor care machine.